The Little Okita
by Naratemari7
Summary: ## Just some short stories of a little Okita, Okita Souchiro. ## Okita Souchiro adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Okita Sougo dan Kagura. Tak seperti ayahnya yang sadis dan ibunya yang rakus, Souchiro sedikit berbeda namun menggemaskan. Lihat saja dari caranya meminta parfait milik Gintoki. All characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi. Author cuma pinjem karakternya aja lho ya.


**PROPOSAL**

**by. Naratemari7**

**All Characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi**

Pagi itu Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah disibukkan dengan aktifitas keliling Kabukicho untuk mencari bos mereka yang sudah menghilang sejak Kagura bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Bukan apa-apa. Bukan pula mereka khawatir atas hilangnya samurai bodoh berambut uban itu. Hanya saja pagi ini adalah kesempatan terakhir dari Otose untuk Yorozuya melunasi pembayaran kontrakan yang sudah menunggak tiga bulan.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali bos mereka melarikan diri dari tanggungjawabnya melunasi biaya kontrakan. Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah terbiasa dan biasanya mereka akan ikut Gintoki menghilang. Hanya saja kali ini mereka benar-benar jengkel juga karena gaji mereka selama tiga bulan pun juga tak dilunasi oleh ayah angkat Kagura itu.

Matahari mulai naik keatas kepala. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

"Kagura-chan, aku akan pergi ke rumah Kyuubei-san dan kau coba ke Yoshiwara, ya!", ucap Megane seraya berlari menjauh.

"Oke, Shinpachi!", sahut Kagura.

"Guk guk!", sahut suara lain yang berlari menyusul Shinpachi.

Kagura tercengang. "OI SADAHARUU! Kenapa kau ikut Shinpachi _aru_?"

Sepintas kemudian Kagura baru ingat, kalau makanan anjing yang dibawanya untuk _memaksa_ Sadaharu membantunya mencari Gintoki sejak tadi dibawa oleh Shinpachi.

"_Kusoo_. Ini semua gara-gara Gin-chan! Panas sekali _aru_..", keluh Kagura.

Musim Panas memang tidak cocok untuk seorang Yato seperti Kagura, terlebih payungnya ketinggalan di kontrakan.

Ia pun berjalan gontai kearah taman didekatnya. Ada sebuah pohon yang menarik perhatiannya karena saking rindangnya. Taman itu sedang tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Musim Panas yang menyebalkan, keluh Kagura. Ia pun mendekati pohon itu dan menemukan sebuah makhluk yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berteduh dan berbaring dibawah rindangnya pohon itu.

Kagura seketika mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Do-S Konoyaroooo! Berhenti menyia-nyiakan uang pajak kami dan kerja sana!", teriak Kagura pada sosok yang tak lain adalah rival sejatinya.

Okita Sougo pun membuka penutup matanya untuk memastikan suara siapa yang sedang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Apa masalahmu, China? Ini jam istirahatku, pergi dan mati saja sana!", sahut Sougo sembari memasang kembali penutup mata kesayangannya. Ia sedikit kesal karena skenario di pikirannya dikacaukan oleh gadis tak bertanggungjawab yang sebenarnya adalah tokoh utama dalam skenario di otak konsletnya sendiri itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang mati sana!". Kagura melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah sang Pangeran Sadis.

Dengan sigap Sougo berhasil menghindari pukulan Kagura. Ia lalu membalasnya dengan menendang kaki mulus Kagura dan tak disangka gadis itu jatuh dengan mudahnya.

_Bruk._

"Heh. Dasar lemah!", ucap Sougo dengan senyum tersadisnya.

"_Kusoo_... Kau ngajak berantem, hah?!", Kagura membalasnya dengan menendang balik kaki Sougo.

Tak dinyata Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsegumi itu langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kepala dan badannya membentur tanah dan sesuatu keluar dari saku seragamnya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Kagura yang penasaran dan langsung mengambilnya.

_Apa_ _ini?_, tanya Kagura dalam hati. Ia membolak-balikkan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu. Ia hendak membukanya jika saja Sougo tak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"China sialan! Apa masalahmu hah!", kesal Sougo sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit.

Kagura langsung saja menyembunyikan kotak kecil itu disakunya. Ia bermaksud balas dendam karena Sougo sudah menghancurkan moodnya di siang yang terik ini.

"Nandemonai!", ucap Kagura dengan santainya lalu melangkah pergi seolah tak ada yang salah.

"Ggrrrrr!", Saking kesalnya Sougo berencana untuk melakukan pembunuhan kepada gadis Amanto itu.

Hari sudah sore. Kagura kembali ke Yorozuya dan berpapasan dengan Shinpachi didepan kontrakan.

"Bagaimana, Kagura-chan? Kau menemukan Gin-san?", tanya Megane.

"Tidak, Shinpachi. Tapi aku menemukan ini", Kagura menunjukkan kotak kecil merah milik Sougo.

"Areee... Bukankah ini kotak cincin?", Shinpachi kaget bukan main. Apa adik angkatnya ini sudah lebih dulu laku dibanding dirinya? Pikirnya.

"Kagura-chan, siapa yang memberimu ini? Siapa?", tanya Shinpachi tak sabar.

"Ochitsuke, Pachie! Ini bukan milikku. Ini milik Sadis. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam agar dia kebingungan mencarinya", jawab Kagura.

"Okita-san? Jadi Okita-san yang melamarmu, Kagura-chan?", otak Shinpachi sudah tidak tersinkron dengan baik.

Kagura mulai kesal.

"AHOUU! Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kusou Meganeee!", Kagura menonjok Shinpachi sampai terpental.

Shinpachi ambruk. Rohnya melayang entah kemana.

"Kagura! Berisik sekali! Kau mengganggu pelangganku", Otose keluar dengan marah-marah. Namun target kemarahannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kotak cincin? Benarkah ini kotak cincin? Pikir Kagura. Ia kini tengah berada di kediaman Hinowa di Yoshiwara. Baginya mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat untuk kembali kesana dan menanyakan tentang kotak kecil itu ke Hinowa dan Tsukki.

"Kagura-chan, bukankah itu kotak cincin? Siapa yang melamarmu?", tanya Tsukki yang tanpa disadari sudah ada disamping Kagura.

Kagura sedikit kaget, namun kembali teralih dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap kotak kecil itu.

"Tsukki, benarkah ini kotak cincin?", tanya Kagura membolak-balikkan kotak itu.

Tsukki tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan putri angkat dari pria yang disukainya itu.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa tidak kau buka saja kotaknya, Kagura-chan?", ucap Tsukki.

Kagura membenarkan ucapan Tsukki. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang.

Dengan ragu, Kagura membuka kotak kecil itu.

Dan benar saja! Didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang indah dengan berlian biru yang mengelilingi sepertiga dari cincinnya. Desainnya sungguh menawan. Tema _blue diamond_ yang diterapkan seolah berjodoh dengan iris mata sang gadis Yorozuya. Kagura bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan terpana dengan sesuatu seperti emas dan berlian. Gadis 19 tahun itu lebih tertarik memandangi _tsukonbu_ daripada perhiasan. Namun cincin ini pengecualian.

Mengingat sang empunya adalah rival sejatinya, yang sekaligus merupakan Pangeran Sadis dari sebuah planet tersadis, membuatnya berpikir gadis sial mana yang hendak dilamar sang pangeran.

Kagura menutup kotak cincin itu dan Tsukki segera mendapati wajah sendu gadis muda itu setelah menutupnya.

"Kagura-chan, cincin itu milik siapa?", tanya Tsukki penasaran. Ia menduga cincin itu bukan milik Kagura atau diperuntukkan untuknya.

Kagura hanya diam.

Tak lama gadis itupun menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak tau, Tsukki".

"Tapi yang jelas, ini pasti barang penting, kaaann?!'', kali ini ekspresi Kagura berubah 180 derajat dari murung menjadi sadis.

Tsukki kaget sekaligus bingung. Ia hanya sanggup mengangguk untuk memuaskan pertanyaan putri sadis dari Kabukicho itu.

Sementara di Markas Shinsegumi...

"Kusoo.. Dimana kotak cincin itu?! Aku yakin menyimpannya di sakuku", kesal Sougo.

Ia pun memutar kembali ingatannya ke waktu dan tempat dimana terakhir kali ia memegang kotak cincin itu.

Ia pun langsung tesadar.

"CHINA!"

Jam 9 malam. Kagura kembali ke kontakan Yorozuya. Ayah ubanannya belum kembali juga ternyata. Jelas terlihat karena lampu di kontrakannya tidak dinyalakan. Sedangkan Shinpachi? Mungkin dia sudah dikubur bersama kacamatanya tadi sore, pikir Kagura.

Kagura masuk ke kamarnya dan melepas cepol rambutnya. Rambut _vermillion_-nya terurai indah dan elegan, warisan dari seorang wanita Yato cantik yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

Ia menatap kosong kearah luar jendela. Hatinya hampa. Seperti ada yang kosong dalam dirinya.

Seketika bayangan Gintoki muncul di pikirannya..

Namun tak lama tergantikan dengan bayangan Shinpachi.

Lalu berganti lagi menjadi Otae.

Lalu Kyuubei..

Otose..

Catherine..

Tama..

Tsukki..

Shoyo..

Papi..

Kamui...

Gorillaaa...

"AHHHHH!", Kagura mengacak-acak rambut indahnya.

"Kusoo!", teriaknya. Dan seketika bayangan Sougo muncul di pikirannya.

Kagura kaget.

Tidak! Bukan di pikirannya. Sougo muncul di hadapannya!

"Sadis?!", reflek Kagura mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Berisik, China! Kau mengganggu kedamaian Edo!", Sougo menjitak kepala Kagura. Kagura meringis, bisa-bisanya ia lengah.

"Mau apa kau, pencuri pajak?!", tanya Kagura.

"Aku ingin memastikan cincinku dimana", Sougo melirik kotak cincinnya yang digenggam Kagura sejak tadi.

Kagura yang malu karena tertangkap basah membawa kotak cincin milik Sougo itu pun justru malah menantang pria 23 tahun itu.

"Konoyaro! Ini milikmu? Ambil saja kalau kau bisa!", Kagura menyimpan erat kotak cincin itu dalam genggamannya dan melompat mundur. Bersiap siaga melawan Pangeran Sadis. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh, bagaimanapun harga diri seorang Okita Sougo juga harus jatuh.

Sougo menghela napas. Ia sudah hafal betul betapa bodohnya gadis amanto berparas cantik itu. Hanya saja ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia dipaksa untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam bernama 'Harga Diri' karena kepolosan dan ketidakpekaan seorang Kagura.

"Hoi Baka China! Sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan cincinku, bukan untuk mengambilnya!", ucap Sougo kesal. Saking kesalnya sampai-sampai muncul perempatan tanpa lampu lalu lintas di dahinya.

"Hoi! Siapa yang kau bilang Baka China, Do-S Konoyaroo... -_Are_? Apa maksudmu, _aru_?", skenario pembunuhan terhadap Kagura dengan cara mencekik sampai mati sudah terputar jelas di otak Sougo.

Sougo menghela napas, berat.

"China, cincin itu memang untukmu. Aku belum sempat mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cincin itu sudah ada di tanganmu", ucap Sougo tak jelas, yang membuat otak Kagura konslet.

"Apa maksudmu, _aru_?"

Sougo mengepalkan tangannya, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi.

"Kagura,.. Maukah kau..menikah denganku?"

Jleb.

Kagura seperti ditendang dan dipukul habis-habisan oleh Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsegumi tersebut. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Oi China!", Sougo cemas.

Air mata Kagura menetes. Ia tak menyangka akan dilamar oleh Okita Sougo, Si Pangeran Sadis, rival abadinya.

Jantung Kagura berdegup kencang. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sougo memeluknya. Kagura terisak di pelukan Sougo.

"Kusoyaroo. Hikss. Kemana perginya Gin-chan? Hikss. Ia belum membayar gajiku tiga bulan _aru_!", isaknya.

"Baka! Mulai sekarang, biarkan aku saja yang menggajimu setiap hari. Aku mencintaimu, Kagura", Sougo tersenyum lembut ketika mengucapkannya. Biarlah harga dirinya jatuh, yang penting perasaannya sudah tersampaikan, pikir Sougo. Kagura tak melihatnya, namun ia merasakan kesungguhan Sougo dalam setiap kalimatnya.

_Sialan kau, Sadis! Aku rasa aku juga mencintaimu!, _hanya Kagura dan Tuhan yang dapat mendengarnya.

******

**To be continued.**


End file.
